fightofcharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Lee
' Rock Lee' (Taijutsu Apprentice), it's a good character, if feeded with kills. His advantage is no need to have HP to kill Aizen, only Agility. 'Characteristics:' Main attribute: Agility Item: Bright of Eternal Young Uniform +50 Agility and Strenght +100 damage - Pros: Killer combo in early game (W + Q), attack and move speed augmented on transformation, almost invulnerability buff, and magic extra damage. - Cons: No decent area skill, dependable of kills and bosses, cannot creep unless he's transformed. Statistics: Early/Mid/Late Game: 7/3/8 Assassin: 8 Creeper: '''7 '''Supporter: '''1 '''Thief: 2 Rusher: 1 vs Aizen: 9 'Skills' 'Taijutsu Expert (Passive)' ' ' Description: 'Because of Lee's impossibility of using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Lee has mastered the Ninjutsu skills. In FoC, this gives him an chance to give more damage, or dodge enemy's attacks. '''Chance of critical: '''7% '''Chance of dodge: '''8% '''Critical damage: '''1,5x normal damage 'Konoha Senpuu (Q) Description: '''Lee uses a spin kick, giving damage each 0,3 second in a small area. Also gives spell imunity during the skill's usage. '''Required Level: '''1 / 6 / 11 / 16 / 21 '''Total damage per level: '''100 / 200 / 350 / 500 / 650 '''Area: '''200 '''Duration: '''1,2 seconds '''Cooldown: '''12 seconds '''Instant and Area Skill 'Omote Renge (W)' Description: '''Lee throws himself with the enemy to the air, wrapping around him, and pounds the ground, giving damage to the target and stunning in area for 1,5 seconds. '''Required level: '''3 / 8 / 13 / 18 / 23 '''Total damage per level (mobs): '''250 / 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 '''Total damage per level (heroes): '''187.5 / 375 / 562.5 / 750 / 935.5 '''Area: '''250 '''Skill range: '''800 '''Cooldown: '''15 seconds '''Single Target and Instant Skill 'Hachimon Tonkou (Eight Inner Gates) (E)' Description: '''After releasing his Chakra Gates, Lee becomes faster (both attack and movement speed increased). But, as a cost, when the buff is over, Lee loses half of his current life. '''Required level: '''10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 '''Move speed (approached): '''1250 '''Duration: '''15 / 22 / 29 / 36 / 41 seconds '''Cooldown: '''90 seconds '''Transformation, Instant Skill 'Ura Renge ®' Description: Using his great Taijutsu skills, Lee throw the enemy in the air and does him a powerful attack combination, dealing high damage and stunning during 2 seconds onto a 250 area next to the fall. Required level: '''12 / 17 / 22 '''Total damage per level (mobs): '''2500 / 5000 / 7500 '''Total damage per level (level): '''1875 / 3750 / 5625 '''Skill range: '''800 '''Cooldown: '''80 seconds '''Single Target skill 'Suiken Ryuu (Drunken Punch Style) (T)' Description: '''Accidentally, Lee drinks a cup of Sake. Being intolerant to alcohol, he gets drunk; making he dodge almost every attack of the enemy, also giving him a chance of dealing a huge damage according to his Agility. But, on each extra attack, he shouts. '''Required level: '''20 / 25 / 30 '''Extra resistance (physical attacks and certain skills): '''80% '''Chance of triggering extra damage: '''5% '''Extra damage: '''3x / 6x / 9x Agility '''Duration: '''22 seconds '''Cooldown: '''140 seconds '''Transformation and Instant skill Edited by hackother Translated from FocBR BlogSpot Category:Characters